Memory Beta talk:Nominations for featured articles
Arcarsenal said'" "(Nomination: how about worf? I think this is one of the best pages we've got so far.)" Wow. Thanks, friend. If it's not too presumpuous of me, I'd like to second the nomination. (: -Turletrekker I also nominate Worf, it is an in-depth and accurate history of Worf. I would also like to nominate which is a very informative an indepth page, with a great summary. - Bok2384 I hope no one minds, but I've taken the liberty of creating a template for featured articles that links back to this page. Just type in . -- Sci 05:20 20 April 2006 UTC update Is there a way to draw more attention to this page and update the discussions and feature some so that the process can be movrd along?--Long Live the United Earth 23:42, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Looking through the rules it says that after three support votes with no objections then the article becomes an FA. However, some of these articles have had three supports for months and yet they aren't FA's. Is there any reason for this, is there a different ruling somewhere? --Bok 13:24, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I think we are just seeing a shortage of editors that work on the featured article upkeep -- if you want to go ahead and mark some articles that people have voted on as featured, it'd be a help. For the record, I think its fine for edit-level users to go ahead and work on project/maintenance pages, doing things like adding featured status and checking on the time-sensitivity of the voting, as long as they try to reflect the votes of the community as well as the current policy -- admins can help if things seem uncertain but everyone in the community has a stake in these. -- Captain MKB 14:50, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I try to avoid making the final judgement of things I nominate for the sake of avoiding bias. So as most of these were nominated by me I leave it to someone else to deem the vote in favour of feature status. --8of5 14:59, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Sure I don't mind helping out with this if its okay with the admins. I just wanted to check what the lay-of-the-land was, because there is some great work here, and it seems to have been ignored. And I completely see 8of5's point about awarding FA status to articles that he has worked on and nominated and then awarding the status to his own articles, yet if the community has voted in the majority I don't see it as being a large issue. --Bok 15:36, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Q? The Q nomination has been listed here for over a year with three supports and one against. Do you think this should be given FA status, or is it possible to award it the Good Article status? --Bok 15:49, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :If no one minds then, I'll make this a Good Article, as we can't say it isn't well written and quite in depth. --Bok 11:52, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Voting timeline? How long should we leave voting open for? The current articles have been here quite a while and only 8of5 and I have voted so I don't want to close them unilaterally.--Long Live the United Earth 18:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :With regards to the current backlog, I'll have a look through over the next couple of days and cast the deciding vote as many have two votes and we need a third to swing it. In the future though, I think we all need to start taking a look at the nominated articles and casting our vote either way. I know Mike and Sulfur have been keeping this place going single-handedly, so logically this stuff wasn't top priority, but now you and I are back perhaps we could spearhead this project together. --The Doctor 14:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I concur my dear doctor. I'd like to get some of the community type projects kickstarted (specifically the featured and good article nominations), but I can't do it myself and Mike and Sulfur have clearly had other concerns. But yes, if you'd like to try to work on this together we can work it out on one of our talk pages. Thanks doc! :)--Long Live the United Earth 03:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC)